Down Feathers
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: All Eren had wanted was a new pillow, but the Corporal has gotten a completely different idea in mind.


**Down Feathers**

"Petra! That tickles!"

"I told you to hold still, Eren! I can't measure properly, if you're moving around!"

"I can't be still, if you're tickling me!"

Such a commotion had awoken a very worn out Corporal, whom had spent nearly his entire evening going over and formulating strategic route plans with Chief Erwin. The closer he came toward the noise, the louder and louder it had gotten. _'Those two,'_ he mentally groaned, while physically grimacing, _'what on Earth are they doing up so late? And making such a ruckus, too...'_

"Just a little bit more," Petra smiled, grabbing a final handful of down feathers and stuffing them beneath Eren's shirt, to which the young soldier twitched and began to giggle. "There!" she clapped. "That's about the size you had wanted, right?"

Eren looked down and began to examine his bulbous belly. Giving the large swell three hefty pats, he nodded and said, "It's perfect, Petra. I know it was kind of a silly thing to ask, but-"

"It's not silly at all!" Petra interjected, her smile never once fading. "You need a new pillow, and I needed the measurements."

"Yeah..." Eren continued to look down at himself. He poked at his feather stomach and snickered. "I look really fat like this, don't I?"

"Fat isn't the right word, Eren. To me, you look like you're-"

"Pregnant."

The foreign voice had caused both Eren and Petra to yelp. Standing in the doorway of the sewing room was Corporal Levi, eyes wide and hair askew. How long had he been there?

Running a jittery hand along the back of his neck, Eren nodded and laughed nervously. "You're right, Corporal," he agreed, boasting an equally anxious smile. "I really do look pregnant, huh? You know, it's just feathers, though. It's not like there's an actual baby inside of me. I'm a guy after all, so that sort of thing-"

"Baby." The Corporal was stepping closer now. Something about his demeanor was off-putting, and it made Eren gulp with anticipation.

What had happened next, no one in their right mind could have ever expected it.

Collapsing to his knees (just that in itself being a major achievement for the neat freak), Corporal Levi's hands caressed either side of Eren's feather belly, stroking the plush texture carefully, instinctively.

Ridden with shock, all that Eren could seemingly muster was a simple, "Corporal..."

Disregarding the younger soldier's call to him, the Corporal gently pressed his face into the cushy bump, closing his eyes and breathing in in a way that one might describe as peacefully. "There's a baby in there, right, Eren?"

_'He must still be half asleep,' _Eren thought. He shook his head. "No, sir. I told you already that it's just feathers. Petra is taking measurements for my new pillow, and when I had said that I wanted one that would be the same size as my stomach, this is what it resulted in."

Completely unfazed by what Eren had just said, Corporal Levi persisted, "If there were a baby in here, who's baby would it be?"

"Oh my..." Petra whispered, pressing a hand to her lips. For a moment, Eren had almost forgotten that she was still in the room. It just made everything all the more awkward.

Eren scratched the side of his cheek, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't cause his face to blossom into a deep shade of rosy-red. It didn't work, however; no matter the case, when Eren had asked, "Well...wouldn't it be my baby?" he had already begun sporting a fabulous flush of pink.

"Who would be the father, Eren?" Another question, another hue of pinkish-red.

"Wouldn't I technically be the father, too?" Eren murmured. Somehow, without having the Corporal directly say it, the adolescent pretty much knew what his superior was starting to get at.

Reluctantly lifting his head from the undeniable comfort of Eren's fluffy stomach, Corporal Levi gazed up at the young soldier with a look that had spoken the words he was thinking, before they had even left his all-too-ready mouth. "No," the Corporal stated strongly. "I would be the father."

"But, Corporal, you..." Eren had lost his train of thought. Once again, Corporal Levi began to rub the sides of his artificial belly, coaxing and cooing at the non-existent baby. There was no doubt in the young soldier's mind that, in a moment such as this, he and Petra were thinking the same exact thing.

_'The Corporal's paternal instincts...they're far too precious for this world!'_

After a good five minutes of having his pillow materials petted and patted, Eren cleared his throat, and said, "You know, Corporal Levi, sir, I hate to interrupt you, I really do, but Petra really needs to finish sewing my new pillow. I'd very much like to have it for when I go to sleep tonight, so..."

At first, the Corporal had been unresponsive; he was far too busy rubbing his face into the soft swell of Eren's tummy. It wasn't until he had received a gentle pat on his shoulder that he had finally looked up. The pat, it had been from Petra.

"You heard Eren, right, sir?" she asked sweetly. "He really wants to have his pillow ready by the time he goes to bed, so you need to let go of him now."

If the lighting from where they were standing hadn't been so dim, Eren could have sworn on his mother's grave that he had seen the Corporal pout at Petra's words. _'Who would have thought,'_ he mused, _'that the Corporal had such a thing for babies...'_

When Corporal Levi rose to his feet, brushing the dust off of his nightwear pants in the process, his line of vision didn't once leave sight of Eren. It made the young soldier feel mildly uneasy. "Petra," the Corporal spoke, earning the quick attention of his female squad member.

"Yes, sir?"

"This pillow that you're making for Eren, you're making it tonight, correct?"

"Well, yes," Petra nodded. "As I already stated, that's the plan that I have in mind, sir."

"Make me one, too."

"...Pardon?"

Breaking his gaze away from Eren's feather belly, Corporal Levi looked Petra squarely in the eye and said, "You heard me. I want you to make me a pillow, too; one that is exactly the same size as Eren's pregnant stomach."

"I'm not pregnant!" Eren protested, but his cries had fallen on deaf ears. When the Corporal had his sights set on something, there was nothing that anyone could say or do to change his frame of mind. Sighing, Eren thought of the one and only thing that he could think of, in a moment like this:

_'Just another interesting night in the Scouting Legion...'_

* * *

_Hello there! Chappy here! :D_

_Ahh, you can blame Mitsucchi of tumblr, for this one. She has been posting so much lovely Ereri m-preg lately that my inner-fangirl for it has swooned completely off the radar. *A* That is specifically why I am dedicating this fanfic to her!_

_Regardless of this silly little drabble, I hope you have enjoyed!_

_Thank you for taking the time to read! (:_

_- Chappy_


End file.
